


The End of a Fortnight

by gala_apples



Series: Lupercalia Fallout [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Orgasm Control, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: The fourteen day punishment is over, but that doesn't mean Sabrina's gonna feel relief in any way aside from exactly how the sisters like.
Relationships: Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Nicholas Scratch, Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Lupercalia Fallout [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The End of a Fortnight

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally STILL not watched past the Lupercalia episode. While wikia'ing for details I've stumbled across some dead/evil character spoilers, but didn't look into them deeply. Whatever the current canon is, I'm ignoring it, none of it applies for this pwp.
> 
> Written for the prompt rituals for seasonofkink.

“It’s your last night of maidenhood. Excited?” Dorcas asks.

“No sisters,” Agatha sneers. “Who doesn’t love being the centre of attention like this?” 

Sabrina would protest that they try not coming for fourteen days, except there’s a grain of truth to it. There is something thrilling in having all their lust focused on her.

“Don’t worry. We couldn’t possibly let the grains of sand slip unnoticed. Sleep here tonight, we’ll end your punishment fittingly.”

For most of the day she pretends that going home is an option. She doesn’t have to stay here. She can wait for the chastity spell to dissolve by itself at home. She can be in the safety of her own bed when she finally, _finally_ comes. It’s what makes the most sense. It’s what’s less depraved. And yet somehow she’s in the dorm when lights go off and every good little witch is in bed.

There’s no pretense of hesitation. The sisters don’t wait for any of the students to fall asleep before descending on her to rend her limb from limb, mind from body. Sabrina knows exactly how many girls are watching as Prudence extends a hand to help her stand up and lead her away. She’s just... beyond caring.

“Pick a number Sabrina.”

It’s tough not knowing what ruin she’s leading herself to. Is it how many times she’s edged tonight? Is it how many inches of rubber cock is pushed inside her? Whatever it is, if she guesses too low they’ll punish her cowardice.

“Seven.” Hopefully it’s enough without being too much.

“That’s how many rituals we’ll perform tonight.”

“Seven?”

“We’ll have to choose wisely.”

Sabrina doesn’t know what the three mean by rituals, but undoubtedly she’ll soon find out. She continues to follow them down the hallway, a lamb to slaughter. By the time they’re stopping in front of a door and pulling out a large wrought iron key, Sabrina has no idea where they are. This school belongs to the students, but the orphans most of all. Sabrina would guess Prudence knows every passage as well as she knows her own locks of hair.

Once inside, they proceed to gather around a large tome and ignore her completely. They don’t allow for eavesdropping, Agatha casting a spell immediately to make them blur like motion on an old camera, their voices similarly altered. But before they do, Sabrina has a chance to see the title. By age thirteen, everyone of magical heritage has found a way to privately view Most Potente Lust, a compendium of the fifty most useful sex spells. Everyone except her, of course, said heritage being a tricky thing.

Whatever they discuss, by the time they unblur they seem to have come to a consensus. The book is left open on a low, long dresser, though she can’t read the text of the page from where she’s standing.

Agatha curls her cruel face. “I bet you don’t know five of the spells in it.”

Sabrina shrugs. What can she say? Neither Hilda nor Ambrose ever shied from talking sex in her presence but she never got dared to read a page from during a witch sleepover either.

Before they can tease her longer, an additional voice throws Sabrina off entirely. A male voice, a voice she recognises. “Sisters? Are you here?”

“What. You’re surprised to see him? It takes two to dishonour Lupercalia. He’s forced the same punishment as you, the lad to your maiden. Isn’t that sweet?”

Sabrina isn’t sure sweet is the right word for finding out her crush has been ritually ravished by the same three vixens she has been. But she’s been corrupted by her lust, and is oddly okay with the idea of gaining completion in front of him. Nick should be okay with it too, this is hardly his first bacchanalia.

“Strip. Both of you. Strip, so we can begin.”

Sabrina hesitates, but only for a moment. Nudity is hardly the most extreme request she’ll be getting tonight. Really, it’s the first breath in an opera. If she can’t handle nudity, she might as well walk away now. Nick must have somewhat the same thought, as his clothes land on top of hers on the stone floor. He’s as hard as she is wet, evidence that he’s been teased as much as she has, lately.

Whatever she might have fantasized the girls doing, none of it matches the reality of Dorcas coming towards her with a purple Crayola marker. The felt tip is cool and wet on her belly. It takes a moment before Sabrina recognizes the symbol Dorcas is drawing. It’s for invoking infertility. Most girls get it drawn in henna, so it stains and lasts for weeks at a time. The truly disinterested in procreation get a tattoo. Marker will wash off soon, but will last the night. Sabrina’s belly heats with the implications of needing it drawn, the idea that Nick might be coming in her. It’s a strange way to lose your virginity, with an audience of tormentors, but the unending lust has really gotten to her. At this point there are few things she wants more than to get fucked.

Nick doesn’t need the same symbol, of course. Agatha doesn’t have to draw anything on him before she starts giving Nick a handjob. It’s utterly entrancing, the curl of a hand around a pole of flesh. It means so much more than the porn clips she’s watched. Humans feel jealousy and entitlement, but witches don’t, and in this regard there’s no question as to where Sabrina lands with her tainted blood. She doesn’t care that Nick’s not getting her hand, just can’t stop watching the way he’s panting, eyelids fluttering.

Dorcas shifts to stand behind Sabrina, breath hot on her ear as her fingers melt through the force field as well as ever. Her index slides wetly down the slit of her pussy. Sabrina gasps, loud enough to echo in the cavernous room, and wonders if Nick is watching her like she’s watching him. “You’ll be able to see the exact moment the chastity wears off because Nick will come all over himself. Do you want to see that? See Nick make a mess?”

Of course Sabrina wants to see that. She wants to _be_ that too. Fuck, what she wouldn’t give to have an embarrassing, wailing orgasm in front of a room of vindictive witches.

Being vindictive, Agatha doesn’t let Nick get there. Or maybe the chastity curse hasn’t worn off yet. Either way, Nick doesn’t jizz all over his chest, just stands there trembling as Agatha walks away from him. Sabrina feels like an ant under a microscope as Agatha stalks towards her. She knows she’s being observed, and she knows she’s in trouble, but she can’t quite comprehend what’s about to happen. Dorcas doesn’t move away as Agatha drops to her knees, leaving Sabrina to face two sisters at once. She better hope she can handle it, because there’s no other choice. Only when Sabrina’s mind is spinning under thoughts of what might happen next does Agatha spit fiercely on Sabrina’s pussy before jamming two fingers inside her.

“You don’t have to do that,” Prudence tells her. “We’re casting _mador_.”

Mador, that’s Latin for wet, if Sabrina’s translating correctly. And yup, oh hell, the way her pussy and ass are suddenly dripping is proof enough that Prudence casted it properly.

“Oh, but I like it,” Agatha replies. She turns her attention to Sabrina. “I like spitting on you, and you just taking it. Getting off on it because you’re a dirty mess. You think if I spit on your clit enough times I could get you to come?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Probably.” Sabrina doesn’t think it’s going to take much, once the chastity torture stops.

As Sabrina’s desire rises under the onslaught of Agatha and Dorcas’ nimble fingers, Prudence sweeps in too. Prudence murmurs a word she doesn’t know, surely another of the seven ritual spells. The third, by Sabrina’s counting, the first being no pregnancy and the second flowing lubrication. Dorcas is strumming her clit, Agatha pistoning her fingers, and Satan only knows what Prudence just did, but fuck Sabrina wants to come, shit, when will this denial end?

“Agatha, please. I need to come,” Nick pleads.

Sabrina understands the feeling, she does, but it’s rude for Nick to be trying to steal Agatha back. Agatha is _busy_.

“You’re going to regret you said that.” It’s a warning, and probably the truth. Sabrina has the feeling that many orgasm torture might be as torturous as no orgasms. Still, having suffered through one end of the scale, Sabrina needs the opportunity to experience the other. 

She can feel the moment the chastity spell dissipates. It’s like stepping under a showerhead with both taps turned to the max, a deluge of warm sensation. It doesn’t surprise her in the least that within seconds she’s collapsing to her knees with the force of her pent up orgasm, Dorcas and Prudence’s hands ripping away from her as she falls. 

Meanwhile Agatha’s been teasing Nick's cock. When he comes, for a minute Sabrina thinks he did so explosively that it landed on her. It’s spattered across her collarbones, surprisingly hot. But he’s too far away from her. Trajectories don’t work like that.

“That’s my favourite spell,” Dorcas says. “I fought for it.”

What that reveals about Dorcas as a person, it’s hard for Sabrina’s fuzzy mind to say. Maybe she’d care about the obscure kinks of the people around her a little more if she wasn’t being manhandled by Prudence into standing. As it is, the only kink that currently matters to her is hedonism. Judging by the way Prudence is gathering the wetness from her pussy to slickly finger her already lubed ass, they’re nowhere near done. And hey, look, Agatha’s working Nick’s ass open too. If the fourth of seven spells from Most Potente Lust is some kind of anal sex spell, to give her a female prostate or something, Sabrina’s not going to say no. She’s not going to say no to anything that happens tonight. She’s waited fourteen days for everything these three have chosen to give her, and she’s going to take it all.


End file.
